rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
UNSC Hansgraf
The UNSC Hansgraf is a Bonhomme-Richard-class light cruiser operated by the UNSC or United Nations Space Command. It is currently the aging flagship of Vice Admiral Johnathon Strider. Service Record · January 2538: HIGHCOM places the “test” order for 16 Bonhomme Richard-class attack cruisers as a replacement for the venerable Halcyon-class light cruisers (later cancelled after 4 completed following redirection of resources for larger projects, such as Infinity, in 2541). · February 2538: Construction on UNSC Hansgraf begins in Harland and Wolf operated facilities on Kholo. · December 2538: Engines and FTL are tested and installed aboard UNSC Hansgraf. · March 2539: The Covenant attacks Kholo. The Hansgraf, still unfinished is prepped for emergency launch for completion at another installation. She is used as a transport to evacuate several civilians from the planet. As the Hansgraf escapes the planet, numerous Covenant craft attack the unarmed ship. Her escorts fend them off, but are destroyed. Hansgraf makes a “blind” jump out of the system with her navigation systems still offline. · April 2539: After a month in space, the Hansgraf finally arrives at Reach. Numerous survivors of Kholo commend the ship and the ship’s slogan became “Always finding the way home.” Once at Reach, construction resumes on the Hansgraf. · August 2540: Mark 4-X MAC installed aboard the Hansgraf. An experimental MAC based off of the then new mark 5 MAC dubbed “super MAC”. While stronger than a Mk. 4, the Mk. 4-X was not as powerful as a Mk. 5. Thus servicemen and women jokingly called it the Mark 4.5. · January 2541: The UNSC Hansgraf is finally completed as construction fell behind schedule and is the third Bonhomme-Richard to be complete. She is handed over to the UNSC Navy for trials. · March 2541: She completes her trials and is officially commissioned and added to the UNSC Naval register under the registration C-427. She is appointed to the UNSC 2nd Fleet. · November 2541: Under the command of Captain Benjamin Rilo, the Hansgraf engages four SDV-class Covenant corvettes while on convoy duty near Lothoros. She comes out on top thanks to her complex armor lay out. All four corvettes are destroyed with the help of two frigates. · December 2541-January 2542: The Hansgraf, along with an element of the 2nd Fleet, engage the Covenant at Lothoros. She entered atmosphere and protected the planet’s capital, Bearing, from three CCS-class battlecruisers, destroying one and heavily damaging a second. The third is destroyed by orbital MACs. The Hansgraf and remaining UNSC and civilian vessels escape the planet and Lothoros is glassed. · July 2542: The Hansgraf engages a small Covenant task force near Cryptococcus, a strategic UNSC staging area and anchorage in a rogue asteroid field of the same name. The force of one CCS-class battlecruiser and two SDV-class corvettes are repelled. · August 2542-November 2542: The Covenant attacks Cryptococcus by surprise with a fleet of 60 warships. However, the UNSC fleet, of just 49 ships, at the anchorage use hit and run tactics to inflict large casualties on the Covenant fleet in the field. 31 Covenant ships are destroyed while the UNSC lose 27. This resulted in one of the longest battles during the Human/Covenant War and was one of the few naval victories where the UNSC were outnumbered. Unfortunately, the anchorage itself, was heavily damaged and Captain Rilo and the Hansgraf bridge crew were killed when the Hansgraf’s bridge was struck by a plasma torpedo. The ship was heavily damaged. However, the Hansgraf is awarded one battle star. · March 2543: Repaired and refitted the Hansgraf, now under the command of Captain Rutherford Franklin, encounters a lone CPV-class destroyer after receiving a distress signal from the Valley Forge deep space listening post near 18 Scorpii. The two ships immediately engaged each other. The Hansgraf managed to knock out the enemy ship’s slip space drive. However, Captain Franklin, fearing the loss of the heavily damaged Hansgraf fell back to UNSC space. Battle Group Sierra-3 was later sent out to destroy the ship. · April 2543: The Hansgraf was rapidly repaired and was sent out to form up with Admiral Cole’s Battle Group India. However, the cooling system for her complex reciprocating thermo-nuclear fusion reactors failed due to damage from 18 Scorpii. This forced her to return to UNSC space for large repairs on her over heated reactors and it consequently saved her from serving in the Battle of Psi Serpentis where she would have most likely have been destroyed. · October 2543: Following her largest refit and repair as of yet, the Hansgraf is sent back to frontline duties, again, with the 2nd Fleet. Some of her new additions included additional Archer missile pods, a more durable cooling system, and increased armor protection around her engineering areas. Again under the command of Captain Franklin. · November-December 2543: On November 17, the UNSC Hansgraf along with 29 other ships of the 2nd Fleet engage a Covenant fleet of 12 ships in a large scale space battle over the industrial colony Scarlett and it’s equally important sister planet Xybulon. The majority of the battle takes place between the two planets and around the orbital elevators that linked both worlds. As the battle raged Hansgraf proved how valuable the Mk. 4-X MAC was. She was reported to have “gutted” a CCS-class battlecruiser once its shields were down with one heavy round. This was most likely due to a direct hit on the battlecruiser’s reactor. Later in the battle, the Hansgraf intercepted a Covenant corvette. After destroying it, the Hansgraf discovered a mysterious metallic artifact among the wreckage. Once brought aboard, during a lull in the fighting, the Hansgraf instantly became the target of all remaining Covenant forces. The ship was boarded by the Covenant the next day. During the pursuing battle, Captain Franklin was badly injured. However, the Covenant forces were beaten back and off the ship. Captain Franklin ordered the artifact to be taken off the Hansgraf. A few hours later, the ONI prowler, Beowulf, uncloaked and took the item aboard so it could be examined by ONI scientists at an undisclosed location. The battle ceased on November 29th when the final Covenant ship, a CAS-class assault carrier, was destroyed by the Hansgraf and 5 Marathon-class cruisers. The UNSC 2nd Fleet suffered large losses as 23 of the 30 ships were destroyed, including the fleet’s flagship, the Punic-class supercarrier, UNSC Actium. · December 2543: The Hansgraf, now under the command of Captain Vilmishir Drecov, is repaire and is reallocated to the UNSC 7th Fleet which just saw a crushing defeat at the Cromwell Anchorage with the destruction of nearly 3/4s of the entire fleet. · January 2544: The Hansgraf escorts the 7th Fleet’s flagship, UNSC Trafalgar, to retake the Cromwell Anchorage along with 18 other ships. The fleet attacks the defending Covenant fleet only numbering 6 CCS-class battlecruisers. They destroy them and retake the anchorage at the cost of 4 of their own vessels. · September 2544: On September 13, the Covenant Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence attacks Miridem. The 7th Fleet is dispatched from Reach to head off this Covenant offensive. Upon arrival, the UNSC ships attack the Covenant fleet assaulting the ONI research station, Argus Freedom. During the battle, Dr. Catherine Halsey was captured by the Covenant from the station. The Hansgraf was ordered to prevent the escape of the RCS-class armored cruiser carrying her aboard. While the 7th distracted the majority of the Covenant fleet, the Hansgraf sent boarding parties aboard the cruiser. Once aboard, the 500 marines that made it aboard, searched the ship. The mission resulted in failure when all the marines were killed when the cruiser exploded from an on board antimatter charge. The remaining Covenant fleet regrouped around their flagship and jumped to slip space. Following the battle, Captain Drecov was tried for so called “lack of competence” by ONI for the loss of one of their most “gifted” scientists. He was demoted to Commander and the Hansgraf taken away from him. · September 2544: On September 15, the Hansgraf, commanded by Captain Rojo King, and an element of the 7th Fleet, thirsty for vengeance, engaged the Covenant Third Fleet of Glorious Consequence following the raid that retook Dr. Halsey. They managed to track where they were going and hid in a nebula near the Covenant slip space exit point. When the Covenant fleet dropped from slip space, the UNSC ships fired their MACs and destroyed numerous Covenant ships that were still unshielded, including the forward section of the CAS-class assault carrier, Disciplined Sovereignty. This killed Supreme Commander Luro ‘Taralumee, but Major Thel ‘Lodamee managed to survive through the use of an escape pod. The remaining ships, surprised and confused broke off and jumped to slip space in several directions. Following the battle, the 7th Fleet was commended for its actions by Fleet Admiral Lord Gabriel Cronkite, fleet admiral of the UNSC Navy. · December 2544: The UNSC Hansgraf encounters an abandoned luxury liner, Titanic Star, adrift near Meridian. Captain King sent a squad of marines to investigate only to learn of several Insurrectionists aboard. Upon discovery, the Insurrectionists held the marines for ransom. Captain King, pressed for time due to an incoming CCS-class battle group, ordered 3 marine squads to retake the liner and bring the hostages back. However, when the marine boarding parties departed the Hansgraf, the Insurrectionists detonated an “ancient” Chaos-class nuclear device fused to the liner’s fusion reactors. The resulting blast vaporized the inbound marines, the liner, and all aboard it. The blast also buckled the outer sections of the Hansgraf’s port side spaced armor and knocked out all weapons on that side along with the MAC. Captain King was forced to take the Hansgraf back to Reach for major repairs. · April 2545: The Hansgraf is finally repaired and sent back to the UNSC 7th Fleet. · May 2545: The Covenant attack Actium. The Hansgraf and elements of the 6th and 7th Fleets engage the Covenant vessels. Hansgraf is ordered to protect civilian transports escaping from the planet. In the process, she engaged 3 CCS-class battlecruisers. She destroyed 1 and heavily damaged another. The third inflicted heavy damage on the Hansgraf, but is successfully fended off with the help of two destroyers. Once all transports are away, the remaining UNSC vessels are forced jump to slip space and Actium is later glassed. · September 2545: The Hansgraf is repaired and sent to Draco III to assist in progressing operations against the Covenant on the planet. She entered atmosphere and provided cover fire for Spartan Team: Blue. She destroyed two SDV-class corvettes supporting enemy forces in the planet’s capital, Karnak. · July 2546: The Hansgraf and elements of the 7th Fleet engage the Covenant at Sargasso. She and her forces were responsible for repelling numerous Covenant assaults on New Leonard, the planet’s capital. However, it was all for none when the Covenant Fleet of Particular Justice arrived and instantly turned the tide. As the UNSC began its retreat, the Hansgraf stayed behind to evacuate any remaining personnel from the planet’s surface, including numerous Spartan IIs. Among them being Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, who was picked up near New Leonard. She returned to Reach shortly after. · June 2547: After a long behind schedule overhaul, the Hansgraf rejoins the 7th Fleet and engages the Covenant at Skopje. During the battle, she deployed numerous ODSTs to protect the headquarters of the Falmouth-Zhan Heavy Works Company in Zagreb. After supporting the ground forces for several hours, she protected the CAA Unity as machinery and equipment are loaded onto the cargo freighter. Once the freighter escaped, the Hansgraf exited the planet’s atmosphere and reengaged the Covenant fleet. She was responsible for the destruction of 5 Covenant warships before the order for retreat was given. She quickly returned to the planet’s surface and retrieved survivors from military installations. She was then the last ship to escape Skopje before the Covenant began glassing it. She was given two battle stars. · December 2547: As the Hansgraf returns to Earth for a Christmas Fleet Viewing for the President of the UEG, she receives a distress signal from nearby, Xinhua. Upon arrival she is struck by a low-yield fusion rocket, knocking out her primary drives. She is boarded by several Insurrectionists. Captain King is shot dead on local live television as they attempted to use the ship as ransom. However, a squad of ODSTs and marines quickly took back the bridge and engineering sections. The Insurrectionists were either killed or taken prisoner. The Hansgraf began a long trip to Fumirole for major repairs. · January 2548: After the Hansgraf returns to Fumirole, she begins her long repairs. The then, Sergeant Marcus P. Stacker was commended for his actions aboard the Hansgraf and was promoted to Staff Sergeant and transferred to a commanding position on Reach. · May 2548: The Hansgraf is repaired and reassigned to convoy duty. Her mission, under the command of Captain Han Xing, was to protect transports carrying much needed supplies to the outer colonies. · October 2548: The Hansgraf is returned to the front lines with the 7th Fleet when the Covenant attacked Desiree, a small industrial supply station responsible for supplying numerous outer colonies. The 7th engaged 7 Covenant ships, 6 CCS-class battlecruisers and 1 CAS-class assault carrier. They managed to repel the attackers, but fearing another assault, the UNSC evacuated the station and escaped. This would cause massive uproar in the outer colonies as they thought the UNSC had abandoned them. Soon after, the station was reported as being destroyed by an unopposed force of 70 Covenant warships. · August 2549: On August 15, 2549 the Hansgraf along with several other ships were being resupplied at Paris IV. They were caught off guard when a massive Covenant fleet assaulted the planet. Several ships were destroyed before they could even escape the supply station, Autumn Harvest. The few that did manage to mount a counter attack against the Covenant ships were quickly outmatched. Although outnumbered, 23 to 48, the UNSC vessels managed to destroy about 19 vessels before being routed. The Hansgraf alone accounted for 9 capital ship kills. A feat that some thought was impossible. Even for most vessels that were larger and in service long before the Hansgraf. However, on August 17, the order was given that Paris IV was to be abandoned. The Hansgraf would be one of the last ships to escape as the Covenant glassed the planet. · December 2549: The Hansgraf receives extensive repairs and is commended for her actions at Paris IV and receives 3 battle stars. Each commendation’s symbol were painted on both sides of the Hansgraf’s prow. She returned to the UNSC 7th Fleet for reassignment. As the amount of valuable UNSC capital ships decreases, mainly cruisers, the Hansgraf is kept at Reach for planetary defense and is used only when absolutely necessary. · September 2550: The Hansgraf approached an old Format-class scout corvette, the Stamp. She was slowly approaching Reach and after failing to respond to several hales, Captain Xing ordered her to be boarded. Once aboard, marines found a Havoc-class tactical nuclear device coupled to the ship’s reactor. A marine EOD unit disarmed the bomb. After a thorough investigation, it was decided that the ship was an ill-fated attempt by local Insurrectionists who were opposed to the war with the Covenant to disrupt military operations on Reach. The unit was commended for its actions. · April 2551: The Hansgraf and an element of the 7th Fleet are dispatched from Reach to head off a Covenant attack on the Glimmerglass anchorage. The station had been secretly conducting research on an unknown artifact, the same from the Battle of Scarlett and Xybulon. Upon arrival, the 18 UNSC ships engaged the Covenant fleet, only numbering 10 ships. After a fairly quick slugging fest, the UNSC vessels destroyed the Covenant attackers at a cost of 11 of their own. The object was placed aboard the UNSC Lexington and the anchorage was scuttled. Upon returning to Reach, it was decided that the object was too dangerous by FLEETCOM to be kept at Reach. It was then relocated to a secret ONI facility on Meridian. · August 2551: The Hansgraf is dispatched to Califon, a small agricultural colony being sieged by a small Covenant force of 3 SDV-class heavy corvettes. After reaching the planet, the Hansgraf and 2 destroyers engaged the Covenant ships. With one round from the Hansgraf’s MAC, the lead corvette was obliterated. However, a Covenant fleet of 30 vessels arrived. Upon seeing the hopeless situation, Captain Xing ordered the Hansgraf and her escorts to retreat from the colony. Before the outnumbered UNSC ships could escape, they were assaulted by several Covenant fighters and bombers. One destroyer was lost and the second, the Iroquois, was heavily damaged. · September 2551: The Covenant attacks Meridian, ambushing the Hansgraf, which was dry docked on the planet’s surface for repairs and a standard 10 year inspection. Captain Xing ordered a recall of all personnel and civilians in the area for an emergency launch. With the help of returning UNSC personnel, many civilians from the small nearby town, Hivoloka, were evacuated to the Hansgraf. Unfortunately, Commander Wilvox, the first officer of the Hansgraf, was killed while protecting civilians from several Brutes. Before the Hansgraf could get underway, the dry dock’s data base had to be erased, but a technical failure prevented this. With several Covenant battlecruisers incoming Captain Xing ordered the Hansgraf to escape while he destroyed the data base. The Hansgraf launched and pushed through the Covenant blockade, leaving Captain Xing behind. He managed to erase the data base before he suffered a bloody and violent death at the hands of the enraged Brutes. The Hansgraf escaped Meridian with other remaining UNSC vessels in the area, but not before taking a considerable amount of damage from multiple plasma torpedoes. She made random jumps back to Reach. · October 2551: The Hansgraf begins her long repairs at Anchor 9, over Reach. During her repairs, she is chosen for a top secret assignment codenamed: Protocol X, developed by Vice Admirals James Bennett and Jackson Harper of the 7th Fleet. She undergoes a massive refit as another layer of spaced armor is placed along the length of her hull, more countermeasure pods are placed, and the edition of four prototype 355mm plasma based railgun turrets. Her reciprocating thermo-nuclear reactor is replaced with a newer, heftier variant of the same design and an advanced FTL drive is installed. Her tactical and navigation systems are heavily upgraded to compensate the presence of the new technology. Most notably, three of her seven Shiva-class nuclear missiles are replaced with three prototypes of a new nuclear missile. Each carry a large nuclear device simply known as NOVA. Her Mk. 4-X’s conductors and magnetic servos are reinforced for longer, more stressful use, adding further durability to the gun. · December 2551: The Hansgraf completes her refit and is ready for the assignment. She is kept at Anchor 9 until a suitable commanding officer could be appointed. · January 2552: Command of the Hansgraf and Protocol X is given to a recently promoted Captain named Johnathon Strider, hero during the Battle of Ballast in December 25, 2551. Under his command, the Hansgraf departs Reach and embarks on the mission. Further information on her whereabouts is classified top secret. Current Command Crew •Commanding Officer: Johnathon Overland Strider •Executive Officer (Day Watch): Thomas Landry •Executive Officer (Night Watch): Alexander Cardington •Ships Surgeon: Dr. Driscoll Hastings •Chief Helmsman: Gerald Hanchel •Chief Weapons Officer: Hotchkiss Grace •Chief Damage Control Officer: Jeff Davis •Chief Communications Officer: Alice Hawk •Chief Navigations Officer: Alejandro Garza •Chief Engineer: Frankfurt Stephans •Commander Officer of Marine Compliment: Downes Cassins •Commanding Officer of Spartan Compliment: Lukarious Valentine •Chief Scientific Officer (ONI): Dr. Argetni Wingates •Shipboard A.I.: Meridian (More to come.......) Category:Johnathon Strider Category:Homes Category:Guardian Homes